Suzaku
category:Bestiarycategory:RocsCategory:Sky Notorious Monsterscategory:Notorious Monsters :*To remove the Additional Effect, you can throw an Arctic Wind which is a drop from Genbu. (Only works if the Arctic Wind successfully hits.) |Physical Qualities = *None. |Magical Qualities = Spellcasting *Burn, Fire IV, Firaga III, Flare |Further Notes = *''Extremely'' resistant, but not immune, to Silence. *The Shrine of Ru'Avitau version is summoned by Kirin. :*This version can be silenced, and is significantly weaker than the original. }} Dialogue ??? Dialogue A strange insignia pointing south is carved into the wall. Dialogue when appears Suzaku: "I am Suzaku, Divine Guardian of the South. You shall die ten thousand deaths for disturbing my repose!" Dialogue when defeated Suzaku: "That I would bow my head to a mortal's might... You shall pay for this humiliation." Video See Video. Historical Background The Shijin In Eastern Asian mythological cosmology, the Shijin (also spelled Shishin; called the Ssu Ling or Si Ling in China) are 4 guardian beasts that guard the 4 cardinal directions (North, South, East, West). The 4 of them are associated with 4 of the 5 elements of Chinese philosophy (Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth). There is a 5th direction occasionally added (Center) and a 5th guardian beast. Chinese philosophy includes this guardian, but Japanese usually does not. They are independent of the Chinese Zodiac Animals and they each rule a quadrant of the night sky. They evidently originated during the Warring States Period of Chinese history (400s BCE- 221 BCE) and were frequently painted on the walls of tombs to ward off evil spirits. The Shijin have frequently been used in Animé programs (Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Digimon) as well as some other video games, most notably SaGa 1 (1989/1990, sold in the United States as Final Fantasy Legend, published by Square). Guardian of the South The Guardian of the South is the Red Bird or Red Phoenix. The Red Phoenix is connected with the direction South, the season Summer, the element Fire, and the color Red. The Guardian's Japanese name is Suzaku (sometimes Sujaku), its Chinese name is Zhuque (or Zhu Que; zhu "vermilion" + rue "sparrow"), and its Korean name is Ju Jak. It should be noted its name more accurately translates to Vermilion (a red-orange color) Sparrow (which is a small songbird, though could be considered a metaphorically as a term for any singing bird, which it seems to be in this case). The Red Phoenix is portrayed with a radiant multi-colored plumage of feathers and an enchanting, captivating song. It supposedly only appears in times of good fortune and prosperity. The symbolism of the Red Phoenix in China and Japan seems to be merged with or identical to that of the mythological Chinese Phoenix (Feng-Huang, Ho-Oh). In China, it was considered an emblem of beauty, and as such was often sewn only onto the robes of the empress. It is often paired with the Blue Dragon (the Guardian of the East, Seiryu) in both conflict and harmonious union. When translated into the 5 Japanese elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Void, Suzaku is assigned the element Fire. The 7 Seishuku (constellations) of the Red Phoenix are: Chichiri Boshi ("well stars"), Tamahome Boshi ("ogre stars"), Nuriko Boshi ("willow stars"), Hotohori Boshi ("star stars"), Chiriko Boshi ("net stars"), Tasuki Boshi ("wings stars"), Mitsukake Boshi ("sadness stars"). The lunar mansion (constellations the Moon passes through in Chinese & Vedic astrology) which is considered the center of this Shijin is the Bird Star (in location and Western/Arabic name of star when it becomes known). This sector of the sky contains the Western/Arabic constellations Gemini, Cancer, Hydra, Corvus, and Crater. The Gods of Tu'Lia Suzaku is spawned using the Summerstone and the Gem of the South, the season and direction it is associated with. Suzaku appears on the West-Southwest island of Ru'Aun Gardens. The directions of the 4 islands the Gods of Tu'Lia spawn on are not at the cardinal directions, so the mythology cannot be represented in that regard. However, like his element, Suzaku uses all Fire-element attacks, which is the element it is associated with. Suzaku also drops Antarctic Wind, which pertains to a wind from the South Pole. Suzaku's model closely fits its folklore depiction, as Suzaku is mostly a reddish-orange and has multiple colors of feathers.